In The wake of Memories
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Takes place after season 2. Our hero's are together on Hook's ship, but Emma can't help but to notice something is wrong with Regina, as she is keeping to herself. Regina is feeling trapped by a nightmare day and night and can't seem to escape.
1. A Painful secret

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks to JoySingWritePoemeLive for being beta for this story. Also this story will have a high rating due to later content.

* * *

**_In The wake of Memories _**

**_A Painful Secret _**

Emma was looking over at Regina whom was tightening the main sail. Her face red from the wind and her chest going up and down fast from the effort it took to tighten it. She leaned against the railing for a second, then she slowly, head held high, made her way down to the cabin area. Emma took it she wished to be alone rather than chat with everyone. After all her mother and father, not to mention Rumple was not the one she seemed to be hanging around with most in Storybrooke. She was feeling bad for having been too harsh towards her in the past, and for excluding her. Maybe she on this journey should cut her some slack; after all they were in it together to save their only son.

She was about to go after when she heard her mother say, "Some weather huh?"

"Sure is, I don't mind though as long as we get to the island in the end," said Emma briskly.

"I guess not," said Snow, after all she was used to living in the forest in all kinds of weather.

"If you would excuse me, I wished to check on Regina, after all she has been through a lot lately," Emma's voice was suddenly filled with deep concern.

Snow nodded in a sympathetic way as Emma continued towards the cabin area a bit more zigzagging than Regina. How she could manage to walk so easily on the slippery deck she would never know. Still she somehow managed to the stairs and made her way down and to the room she was sharing with…well everyone. The ship didn't have a lot of cabins so they slept and rested in shift. Emma entered finding Regina lying down facing the wall, she could even due to the noise outside hear how her breath was going too fast.

"Regina, are you…okay?" she felt stupid for asking. How could she be their son was missing, she however had a feeling there was something more. It seemed like she had been keeping it to herself the few days they had been at sea.

"Why do you care, Swan?" she said, she didn't turn and her voice seemed bored.

"Because we are family like it or not, family…I just do okay," she finished. Damn that woman could surely be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Whatever," said Regina.

"Would it be so bad if you did confide in me?" Emma asked, daring to sit down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't…touch me," Regina could feel her tears welling up inside her now.

_Emma quickly removed her hand, by the tone she used she knew something was wrong, very wrong._

"Greg, mum and dad told me he was harming you with electricity, did he harm you otherwise?" Emma dared to ask.

"So you mean that wasn't enough?" Regina's voice sounded snappy.

"Of course, he almost…killed you, so did he harm you otherwise?" Emma needed to know.

"He did not, his words maybe but…no," Regina said, seeming to doubt whether she should tell Emma what was going on or not.

"But someone else did, before him," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Don't be absurd," Regina tried to sound as secure and insulting as she always did, but as Emma had hit the nail on the head she didn't quite manage.

The blonde didn't know what to say, only that she was right, she tried to touch her again, but again she got rejected by Regina saying, "Get off me, I do not need your pity, I'm fine!"

"When you get of your high horse, come to me, I have your back," said Emma, her tone was soft, she dared to stroke Regina again, before she left the cabin. She found it best to leave her alone and not force her. She didn't wish to fight her and she knew she Regina would take her up on the offer, she didn't know when, but she knew she would.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. I trust you

**_Author's Note: _**I just couldn't help it, but being on a ship I just needed to a recreation of titanic, all things considered at this point she would have wanted nothing but to jump.

* * *

**_I trust you _**

"Emma, are you listening even?" Snow asked as she was not responding to what she said. Even though they were standing by the small galley her daughter's mind seemed to be far away.

"Sorry what?" asked the young blonde, looking at her mother.

"You are worried about Henry aren't you?" said Snow in a sympathetic tone.

Emma nodded, of course she was, but that was not what was on her mind right then, it was Regina and how she had acted in the cabin earlier. She had only wanted to help since she cared about her. Her mind was trailing on to who had hurt her and when, not to mention how bad?

Should she have pressed harder to make her share what was troubling her. No, she figured. She would come to her, in the end she most likely was her only choice. She shouldn't have touched her either she knew, it was not in her place, even if it was out of sympathy.

"Snow, you are on outlook, Charming take the sail, Swan you can rest for some hours!" they heard Hook yell down in the galley. After all it was getting late. Emma sighed going back to the cabin where Regina seemed to be sleeping peacefully, wearing nothing but her black top and underwear. Curled up under the cover in fetal position, her dark hair in a mess and her hands was under her head. Her chest was going slowly up and down and every once in a while she let out a sleeping sound, sound that showed she was happy, content and at peace in her dreams.

The blonde smiled, thinking that she was really cute sleeping like that. So peaceful for a change. She stirred a bit making Emma in a soft tone whisper, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

The evil queen lay still once again and Emma curled up on a bunk close by, falling asleep and watching over her. Regina would of course not know this wasn't the first time on their journey Emma had looked over her when she slept, as they usually slept at the same time.

"No, please no," Regina's voice sounded like a whimper, not as steady as it normally would have been. She was kicking in the sleep, fighting like she was fighting for her life to get loose. Emma woke by this, and looked at her, she was in no doubt in terror, scared down to her core, crying, fighting someone she could not see. She crept closer, and managed to get her hands in her own. She wasn't sure if it was wise to wake her at the same time she didn't feel like she should let her continue her nightmare.

"Regina," she whispered, clearly the woman fought her as she was holding her hands.

"Regina, it's me," Emma said, a bit louder, making the other woman open her eyes fast looking at her. She was shivering now; there was no way she could hold her tears back. Her sobs was uncontrollable now, and Emma took her into her arms, holding her, the other woman didn't fight her this time she had no power to do so.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"It's too horrible and too degrading," Regina whispered, hiding her face in her shoulder, drenching Emma's blue top with her tears.

Emma seemed confused before she said, "Degrading because you couldn't fend for yourself?"

"I don't wish to talk about it, please don't make me," she whispered, her voice was shivering, as she added, "It is bad enough that it plays over and over in my head whether I am asleep of awake, I no longer feel safe."

"I will protect you," Emma said, holding her closer as the door opened and her parents came in. Charming frowned by the sight of his young girl holding the evil queen so close and Snow's jaw dropped by this.

"Emma, Regina what is going on?" she asked, still in shock.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Regina backed away from Emma as she had been burned by fire, got up and hurried out the door.

"Damn it, now look what you did," said Emma and hurried after her, hoping to find her up on deck.

"What did I do?" Charming asked confused.

"I can honestly say I have no clue, but whatever it was we interrupted it at the worst thinking able moment by the looks of it," said Snow, sinking down on one of the beds. It was their time to sleep and she was exhausted. Charming sat down next to her and they ended up falling asleep, tightly curled up in each other.

* * *

Up on the deck, Regina was heaving for air as she was leaning against the railing. She looked out over the sea; in fact she was ready to jump. She didn't care anymore, Henry would be just fine with Emma and her parents, and she couldn't live with this. The memory was slowly driving her insane.

**_Why had she not been stronger, strong enough to stop him?_**

She used the back of her hand to brush away her flowing tears, hearing Hook behind her say, "Why so sad, love?

Her body froze as she had been glued to the deck; she was unable to move, to speak, to do anything. She just stood there, her fingers gripping around the railing so hard her knuckles became white.

"Lost on word, my Queen," he bent to whisper in her ear. His face was inches from her ear, his arm on her waist, and he was pressing his body against hers. She knew she couldn't get free even if she tried. Her hair rose in terror feeling his hot breath against her cold skin.

"Don't… don't touch me," she stuttered, backing away from him.

"What was that, love?" he hissed at her, the hand around her waist going to cup one of her breasts, making her feel violated. The other hand going to the front of her pants to try to open it, she could feel him so clearly. She knew what he would do, and she knew she didn't want him to do it.

"Regina where are you!" she heard Emma yell, she was coming closer she knew. A shiver ran through her body as she felt him lick her neck, before saying, "We'll continue later, love."

He went as quick as he came and she just stood there, looking over the railing; a tear ran over cheek as she wanted nothing more than to jump. She didn't even turn as she heard Emma's footsteps coming towards her. The sound of her boots made her feel some safety though. The danger gone for now she knew.

Emma frowned, was she seriously going to jump? She couldn't resist saying, "If you don't mind me saying so, your highness, this is very Titanic."

"No one would care if I jumped," her voice barely a whisper. Of course she knew what Emma was referring to as she had seen the movie more than once.

"I would because then I would have to jump after to save you, and I do believe that water is quite cold, and Henry would he would never manage to recover if you were gone," Emma took a step closer.

Regina blinked hard and swallowed, not turning, Emma knew she was struggling. She walked even closer and dared to let her hands rest against Regina's waist saying, "Don't do this."

"You must think I'm a coward, for wishing to do this," she whispered, her hands still tight at the railing.

"No, I'm wondering what have made you come to this, what is making a strong woman like you crumble down and feeling she has no other choice than jumping of a ship. But I swear by the Lord himself if you jump, I will as well, I am not letting you drown, Regina," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh Emma," she whispered back, she didn't come with an explanation for her standing there.

"You don't need to explain until you are ready," Emma whispered, her grip still on the other woman's waist, she was afraid to let go. Besides this time Regina didn't tell her to back off.

"I…." the brunette didn't find her words, tears still running down her face.

Emma let go off her waist with one hand and said, "Give me your hand."

Regina sighed, letting go of the railing and placed hers in Emma's, feeling her warm hand in her cold. Emma would never know that for a second if only a short one a smile graced her red lips. Emma smile saying, "Close your eyes and step up on the railing."

"You are lot letting me go?" Regina whispered.

"Just trust me," said Emma as Regina climbed up, Emma took both of Regina's hand in her own, before they slipped down to her waist, holding her once more. Regina could feel the wind as she opened her eyes, feeling just like Rose like she was flying. She turned her head looking at Emma saying, "I'm…we're flying."

"Yes you are," Emma whispered.

"Oh Emma," Regina said again, turning her head as Emma's hands gripped hers and pulled them in. Her head turned to look upon the blonde, standing there holding her tight. She knew she wouldn't let her fall. Their faces inches apart, their noses almost touching each other. Regina leaned in letting her lips lock with Emma if only for a second, then whispering, "Thank you for caring, thank you for making me feel safe."

"You are more than welcome, we should probably be at the rudder though, our shift," said Emma, slowly helping her down as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I know, I could really use a drink though, can you get one while I take the wheel?" she asked, polite.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Emma asked worried.

"You'll only be gone for a second and you have given me the strength I need," said Regina, giving her a smile, and letting her hand stroke over Emma's. The younger woman nodded and walked down to the galley as Regina walked to the upper deck and placed herself behind the rudder. She could feel Hook close by, but now she put up a small protection shield for him not to come closer. When Emma came back up moments later she removed it.

"I hope this is okay," said Emma handing over a cup of coffee with something stronger in when she heard Hook say, "Nothing for me, love?"

"No, and you can go to bed, we have this taken care of," she said, giving him a dirty look. She could feel Regina's magic being taken down as she came closer, knowing it must have been there for a reason.

"I am Captain of this ship and I be wherever I please," he said, frowning at her, his hands on his sides.

"Well I am Captain now, or Captain Swan to be precise, so step down," she said, giving him a superior look.

"Aye, ma'am," he said, stepping down, not too pleased. He would get back at her… at them later.

"Feeling better?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, leaning against the rudder, looking into the dark, Emma standing next to her, right where Neal had stood so many years ago. She of course didn't know this at the moment she was wondering how he and their son was, and they would ever see them again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Horror in broad daylight

_**Horror in broad daylight**_

Early morning arose and Emma was at the rudder still. Regina was sleeping leaning against the wall close by. Hook smiled at Emma saying, "Good mornin' Swan!"

"Morning, Hook, how was your sleep?" she asked, giving him a half smile back.

"Not too shabby," he said, coming closer. His eyes went pass her to the sleeping Regina. As he looked at her again, he asked, "Say Swan, would you like t' have some fun?"

"With you, heavens no," She dismissed him.

"Are you aye?" he asked, coming closer.

"Back off, Hook," she snarled at him, as she heard Charming behind her saying, "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Nothing I can't handle, dad," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Stay off my daughter, Hook!" said Charming in a warning tone.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," said Hook, walking down on the main deck.

"You didn't have to do that, I had it covered," said Emma, snapping at her father.

"I was only trying to help," he said with a shrug.

"Your help is not needed here," she said.

"Not even to carry her downstairs?" he said, nodding towards the other woman.

"I honestly think that would be best for her, she had a rough night," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

He nodded and carefully picked her up in her arms, only to carry her downstairs to the cabin. As he lay her down on the bed he made sure to remove her shoes and jacket very gently not to wake her and tucked her in.

"You don't seem so evil now, your Majesty," he whispered, his voice almost seemed soft. Then again even Charming could empathize with others. He made sure to close the door before he walked back to his daughter, asking, "So do you wish to share what happened in the cabin last night?"

"I wish I could, but…" she said with a heavy sigh. What could she really say that Regina was haunted by her nightmares and she wasn't sure what they were about. That she knew someone was haunting her, but she wasn't sure who, only that she had a suspicion.

He nodded at his girl and pulled her close, saying, "Let her rest and check on her later, and go in the galley and get something to eat, I can manage the rudder, and Rumple should be here soon in any case."

"Alright, thank you daddy," she said in a very girlish tone, before giving him an unexpected hug. He just gave her a smile, before she hurried downstairs, she hadn't noticed how hungry she in fact was before he mentioned it. Now she hurried downstairs, forgetting to keep an eye on Hook.

* * *

Hook grinned as he made his way to the cabin, knowing the middle-aged queen to be unguarded. Which of course suited his needs quite well. He opened the door only to find her sleeping, and easy prey. Too easy.

He quickly moved closer removing her cover and rolled her over on her back, when he heard Emma's footstep near and managed to hide somewhere in there. She only looked through the door, and then she left. He moved back to the queen, removing her top and let his hands slide over her bare skin.

Regina woke by the touched, and looked at him, her eyes mixing between sleepy and angry, by being violated as she hissed, "Get out!"

"And you are going to make me?" he asked her.

"I am," she said, using her powers to throw him against the wall.

"You will regret this, bitch," he hissed, but it was enough for him to leave her just then.

Again her tears would fall, why couldn't he just leave her alone. She curled up once more, whispering, "Emma."

* * *

It was around noon when the savior returned to the cabin. She would find Regina pressed up against the wall, hiding under the cover shivering. Something wasn't right, something had to had happened during the last checked in on her.

"Babe…?" her voice full with worry.

"You said you wouldn't let me go," Regina whispered, her tears again appeared.

"I haven't done so either, I've been down to check on you over the past hours," Emma said, which was true, she had been done it two times.

"You should have stayed," Regina said.

"I was going to, but it was bad weather and I was needed upstairs," Emma said, which was also true. Again there was a storm.

"Don't leave me, I need you," Regina sounded desperate now.

"Who is doing this to you?" Emma wanted to know; she sat down and pulled her close.

Regina shook her head, shivering as she whispered, "I just want off this boat, I want to find Henry and go home."

"You are aware we'll have to sail this ship back once we have gotten him," said Emma with a sigh.

"As long as we get him, my poor little boy," she whispered. Emma for one didn't argue when she said my, this was not the time or place.

"Regina, please share what is going on, maybe I can help," Emma whispered, her fingers trailing through her dark hair.

"I can't…. I just can't," she said, clinging on to her as it was for dear life. Emma worried about her more than ever before, wondering if it was Hook that was harming her queen so.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Under attack

_**Author's Note: **_I borrowed the title from and Abba song, but in this case the title fits.

_**Warning: Rape and terror, read at own risk. **_

* * *

_**Under Attack**_

It was about two days later that the crew of seven sat in a row boat, rowing towards the shore of Neverland, or rather Smee was rowing the others was just sitting there, anxious to getting ashore and to find Henry. Or rather Regina was anxious to get ashore and get some space from Hook. He hadn't come close the past couple of days, but she was sure that the reason was that Emma and Charming had been close at all times.

It had been early morning that Charming had been look out and yelled, "Land A'hoy!" Regina had never been happier to hear just that after almost a week with nothing but water, water, and oh yeah water. Hook had confirmed that it was in fact Neverland.

And so three women and four men was now in the lifeboat on their way to shore. Regina was no longer looking like she had when they left Storybrooke. After all there were no shower or so on the boat, nor makeup and no change of clothes. Her black pants were folded to her knees, same went for Emma and Red, and her black top was rolled up so her belly and lower back was showing. Emma had done the same with her top, Snow was a bit more reserved on showing her bare skin to someone else than her husband even though it was very hot. As soon as they reached the shore David jumped out of the boat and dragged it to shore with help from Smee.

"Aye here we are, Neverland, so if you Smee take David James, Rumple and Snow to the hideout going this way, I will take the ladies the other," Said Hook.

David James looked at his daughter saying, "Are you okay with that?"

"I am yes, besides we are armed, oh crap I left the sword and…. At the boat, I need to go back for that," said Emma with a groan.

"Do you want us to wait?" he father asked.

"No you go ahead, I'm sure we'll catch up fast, I can row," she said, getting into the boat and headed back to the ship.

"Remember to lay in wait until we get there, you don't wish to attach on your own even if they are younger, aye?" said Hook.

David James nodded and the four started to walk into the heavy forest, in the distance he could hear Snow say something about maybe finding some berries or something for food. Hook looked at Regina saying, "Finally alone, love; now we can have some real fun."

"Don't you dare, I am here to get my son back," she snarled, seeing in the distance that Emma was climbing aboard the ship.

"She can't s help you now and we have time before catching up," he said and grabbed her arm hard.

'Don't show fear, whatever happens don't show fear,' she told herself, trying to battle against his strong grip. She wondered if Emma could sense her, if she would find her once she returned to the island. Why did she have to leave her and get that damn sword and whatever else it was she was getting?

Being in her own word she let out a gasp as she got thrown hard against a three trunk. He tied her hands hard on the other side so she couldn't get loose. The lord himself would know she was trying as she scraped her wrists doing so.

"I hope you know you won't get away with this," she said, her voice steady.

"I will, no one will come for you, no one will find us here," he said, pretty confident.

"You are indeed very wrong, Emma will find me, she always does," she said, sounding certain couple she disliked, praying that she would. Feeling how her tope was torn of her body, then her bra, she cursed inside as that had been a very expensive one. Then again most of her clothes was, and why was that her only concern, he was about to rape her again. He pushed her pants and panties down, as he got behind her. She knew it would hurt for two reasons, one she was dry as the dessert and two he was quite big. He pushed her hair aside and let his wet tongue slide over her soft neck. She moved, dragging her arms, feeling his hands on her waist, his dirty hands, keeping her still as he hissed into her ear, "You will make it easier on yourself if you stand still."

"Keep in mind that whatever you do, you will only have my body," she hissed back.

"So that is why you have been so scared of me lately," he said with a vicious laugh.

"I'm not afraid of you," she spat.

"I don't believe you, my queen," he said, kissing her sweet neck.

"I'm not now nor will I ever bee your queen," she said, she was Emma's with every fiber of her being.

Quietly a tear run down on her cheek. Her dark eyes fell shut as she felt his hardness drive into her with no mercy at all. Her mind going to Emma, picturing her sweet smile, her soft laughter in the hour of horror, trying to make it bearable. She could her his groans of pleasure, feeling him go deeper, due to the pain he was causing her. She knew for a fact he was ripping her apart, that she was bleeding. His groans were an unbearable sound, so close to her ear, sickening her. Still no sound was escaping her soft lips, no more tears escaping her eyes; she would not show the weakness she was feeling. She wanted to scream out, cry in despair, in pain, but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken. For every thrust, for every pain she was growing weaker, as he on the other hand grew stronger. She was feeling devastated, crushed beyond repair, having no powers left to defend herself.

**_Why?_**

She was already lacking strength when she sat foot on the ship, not having time to recover after slowing down the trigger. It took all she had, destroying it, saving Storybrooke along with Emma. Emma, her Emma, more tears left her eyes as she was hoping she was on her way back from the ship, maybe even looking for her. She knew she was in no position to fight anymore. Which was why she let Hook continue.

Because she knew Hook might was after more than her body, he wanted her will and her soul. That however was the one thing he would never get. That was the one thing no-one would get! She could tell by the sounds he was making he was getting close, but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing how broken she was. He could do with her whatever he pleased, because she knew she couldn't do anything against it, she would simply wait until he was done, until it was over.

She's felt like she had always been used by everyone, like this situation wasn't any different. Being someone's possession felt more than familiar than she would care to admit, even to herself. And it crushed her to know that, she's again in a position where she was weak and has absolutely no control. It was eating her away wholly, knowing she couldn't contain it. The scared and young girl she used to be when she underwent her first night being a queen to the king. It had a resemblance… She was being possessed and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't escape and screaming was no option, it would only bring her into the situation more deeply, more painful. The only thing that she remembers is; Pain and tears, silent pleas to just let it stop… but it never did… The evidence that it pained her more than anything else.

_Now she was feeling the same pain all over again, the pain men had cause her, the pain she could not stop. She was trying to block it out, to ignore it, but was feeling exhausted. Every time he trusted into her, she felt like he was squeezing the oxygen out of her. Ramming her sick and greedy into the tree. She was losing her concentration of being in a trance, to close of the present world. I was failing shamelessly quick, like a glass that's splintering silently by the sound of its surroundings. You can't see it but you hear it shatter. _

Because Hook's sickly whispering into her ear, "I'm going to show you how it feels to be evil. You're going to pay for what you've done to me."

He bit the flesh just below her collarbone, until it bleed and Regina let out a small whimper. She couldn't help it even if she tried. He pulled her hair away more to have full access to her bare skin He smiles victoriously and smirks, enjoying the view quite well. Regina had her eyes closed still, but could practically feel his eyes roaming over her almost naked body. Her hairs were standing up and a cold chill was running over her bare skin. She tried to keep her composure regal, but at the same time she felt exposed and vulnerable at the same time. Regina was heaving in really fast now. Her chest was heaving in and out while her eyes stayed closed; silently praying that he would just stop and just continue that she finally can get this over with. She could feel the rope around her hands cutting deeper into her skin, the same with the thin line Hook had tied around her waist. She hadn't noticed it until just then. All to keep her in place. Had she opened her eyes she would have seen the beauty of her surroundings, how green mixed with green from the ground to high above her. How white and blue flowers was growing along the ground. Instead she felt his filthy lips against her skin, his hand turning her head so she could kiss her lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Biting his lips he backed away snarling at her for daring to do so.

She tried to move her leg so she could kick him in the nuts but failed, again he snarled at her and bit her shoulder hard to punish her. A new whimper left her lips. His eyes were boring into her dark ones, they were so dark that he hardly even managed to see her pupils now, just blackness, it was almost scary. He was still inside her, but as her act to defend herself had slowed him down he was not to please. He spat her in the face whispering, "You whore." Regina looked at him shocked it was not that she had not been called so before, but now it was coming from his dirty lips. Without further warning she spat back at him and used her forehead to hit him in the nose causing him to bleed. The force so hard he backed off and out of her, but not for long, seconds later he was again inside her, now with the blade of his knife against her throat to keep her still. Now she didn't move, not the slightest, she didn't dare. Again she felt him trust into her until he finished up, and biting her shoulder while he came. As he retracted she sank down as far as it would let itself do from pain and exhaustion, whispering, "Emma, please come, I can't take this once more."

* * *

**_On a totally different side of the island young Henry had been kept captured, for a week he had had little hope of escaping, now however he could feel his mothers close by, not only that but he knew Regina was in grave pain and something was very wrong, someone was with her and harming her._**

**_"Mommy," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes as he prayed for Emma to find her, before she had to endure more pain, before she had to take another round. And for them to find him before he had to take another round as well._**

* * *

Emma had by now come back to the beach finding it deserted, she knew her bad feelings of Hook was right and now she was running through the forest, only to find her love tied and violated against a tree with a triumphant Hook next to her. Blood was running down Regina's thighs and from a ugly bite mark on her shoulder.

"Regina," Emma whispered, making her turn her head seeing her lips bloody as well, her cheeks grimy from tears. This was the final straw, he was going to pay, there was no way around it.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Saviors

**_Saviors _**

Henry could feel the net he was hold in high above ground was being lowered and a lost boy dragged him out saying, "The boss wants to talk to you, boy."

"Don't call me that," Henry snarled at him, he was never going to back down, at least not now when his mothers were so close.

"Feisty one aren't you?" asked the boy with an evil laugh.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" Henry asked.

"There is no way," he answered.

"Well I for sure as hell am not going to stay here," Henry said, as two guys dragged him and tossed him down of Peter Pan.

"So ready to talk boy?" he asked, his green eyes shining.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Henry snarled at him, **_he was his mother's boy alright_**. Regina for sure would have been proud had she seen him now, Snow knew as she watched them hiding well in the bushes.

"I want you to tell me how I can stay young forever if I leave this island," said Peter.

"You can't it is as simple as that," said Henry.

"That is not what Greg said, he said your mother hadn't aged for twenty-eight years, how is that possible," said Pan.

"Ask her if you wish to know, I don't know how she did it, other than she's magical," said Henry, it was the truth he had no idea how his mother made time stand still for so long.

"You have to know, you lived with her," said Pan said, walking closer.

"No I don't, and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," said Henry, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the older boy.

"Boys," said Pan looking at his henchmen that walked over to give Henry a royal beating, as Peter said, "Either tell me how she does it or bring her to me so she can show me."

"You'll have to kill me first and then what would you gain?" Henry whispered, curling up on the ground. Charming had to hold Snow hard so she wouldn't run out and blow their cover; even Rumple was struggling to stay still.

"Put him back up and let him rot there," said Pan and they saw the guys dragging him away. Snow, Charming, Rumple and Smee pulled back so they were out of hearing view. Then Snow said, "Poor Henry, we have to do something, and what is taking the others so very long. Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"They should, Captain knows these forest as he knows his ship," said Smee.

"We can't wait any longer, I'm going back to look for them, you stay here," said Charming, quickly heading back the way they came.

* * *

On the quite opposite side of the jungle Emma had managed to free Regina, which now was sitting on the ground much like Henry had moments ago. She panted, Emma standing before her so Hook couldn't come close. She had somehow managed to get her pants and bra on and was now reaching for her top.

Emma's sword was held in an attack position as she said, "I thought better of you, Hook."

"I'm a pirate, I have needs," he said with a shrug.

"And raping an innocent woman is the right thing to do," said Emma angrily.

"She is far from innocent and after what her mother did to me…" he said.

"That doesn't give you the right to…" she started when Regina whispered, "Emma."

Emma tuned in less than a second, as Regina whispred, "Something is wrong, very wrong, Henry I feel him, and they are hurting my boy."

"How?" Emma said, her voice filled with worry.

"I don't know other than he is in pain, and scared, although he is alive, but barely," said Regina, her voice shivering.

"Like his mother then," said Hook and frowned.

"That's it your heartless bastard," said Emma and went at him with her sword, he was quick on the defense though. She blocked a blow and went back at him, hitting with all her might, not wishing to stop. After all he had hurt her woman, more than once Emma suspected.

Just as she was about to throw a final blow at him, she heard her father say, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Dad," Emma almost dropped her sword and Regina slowly managed to get up from the ground.

"We are settling out differences, I thought you were on the other side of the island," said Hook.

"I was but as you were taking so long I went back," said Charming not pleased about what he had walked in on, by Regina's injuries it was easy to guess what she had been through. She was now dressed as before, but he could see traces of blood and her tired and scared eyes. Not to mention the marks around her wrists after the rope.

"I'm just going to kill him and then we can get going," said Emma, edge or her blade directed towards Hook's throat now.

"Easy, love, if you kill me who will show you the quickest way to their hideout," said Hook, placing his hook on the blade, carefully redirecting it just a little.

"Do not call me that, especially not now after what you did," Emma snarled at him.

"Emma, Princess, this is really not the time, you can deal with him later," Charming said, moving closer to his little girl. His eyes however on Regina as if she wanted to know if she was okay, she gave him a vague nod.

Emma holding her sword up ready to attach, when something her father said got to her and she asked, "You know something, did you find Henry?"

"We have…" he said, not quite sure how he was going to tell the two women he had practically been beaten to death. And Charming was sure this time wasn't the first for that.

"But, please say he's not dead," said Emma, her voice was shivering as she lowered her sword.

"He's not, but he is weak," said Regina, slowly making her way to Emma. She could feel him still, he was somewhere alive, but he was not doing well and he needed her, he needed them.

Emma looked at Hook, "We have to settle this later; right now I need to know if you are going to help us or not, we cannot lose more time."

"I'm at your service, Captain Swan," he said with a sigh.

"You better not pull anything more," she snarled.

"Follow me, ladies," he said with a sigh, slowly making his way through the thick forest. Charming right behind giving Emma and Regina some space from Hook. Emma's arm was around Regina's waist as she whispered, "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not in any way okay, I just wish to get our son and get the hell of this island," she whispered. Emma held her closer knowing she was weak, perhaps even more so than when they stopped the diamond, she could feel it.

"We will, I promise you, and I will get him back," Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I wish we could fly, it would have saved us time and have an element of surprise if there is a battle," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Well you know not even true love's magic can make you fly, sweetheart, however pixie dust from fairies might. You do believe right?" Emma whispered.

"Of course I believe in fairies," she said with a heavy sigh. Emma bent to kiss her cheek, so she blushed. High above her five fairies was flying looking at these adults that had just gotten to the island. They didn't seem like pirates at least not all. One of the women seemed to be rather weak and both seemed concerned about someone. Henry they said. One of the fairies mentioned that they had to be looking for the young boy who had just come. But what strange creatures were they that still believed in fairies. Maybe they should help them another fairy said, after all they unlike Pan didn't seem harmful at all. They flew closer but out of view from the four grown-ups sprinkling their dust on the two women, before flying to their hideout.

"Did you feel something?" said Emma, looking at Regina, spite of the fact of what he had just been through she was looking truly beautiful. She even seemed to be glowing now; it was almost like her aura was shining around her.

"No I didn't," she said, looking at Emma with wondering eyes. The blonde's hair seemed to be shine like gold, then again it could be the sun, and her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires. She swallowed hard as she kept on walking when she heard Hook whisper, "We are here."

They all hunkered down behind some bushes and Regina arose some to get a closer look. She could see a boy she assumed was in his early twenties, flying and sit down on a throne. He had red hair and his clothes were green much like the forest. Probably easier to blend in that way she figured. She heard him say something and two boys stepped forward, only to kneel in front of him.

Then she saw something that made her blood freeze, the two young boys had no shadows, they were gone. Of course she had read the story to Henry was young, about the boy that didn't wish to grow up and his runaway shadow. However by the looks of it Pan still had his shadow. One of the boys said something, but Pan was not pleased by this and hit him hard between his shoulder blades. Was this what he had done to her little boy?

It was then Hook did something she never thought he would do. He marched over to Peter and said, "So Peter, long time no see!"

"Why?" Charming asked confused.

"Distraction, we need to find Henry," said Regina and crawled away from the meeting ground. A bit further away she saw four boys keeping guards at a tree. She looked up, far above then in a net was Henry. She bent over to Charming and whispered for him to get his wife which he quickly did.

"I need you to shoot arrows at them so they move away long enough for us to get Henry down somehow and then I will confront Pan," said Regina.

"I can shoot the arrows for sure, but how on earth are you going to get him down from that high?" Snow wondered, slowly removing some branches from the trees and making some. Charming on the other hand made her a fitting bow.

"I don't know I guess I can climb," she said when Emma gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What's the matter asked Regina," looking confused.

"On your shoulder, a fairy, Lord I think it's Tinkerbell," Emma said, swallowing. Regina turned her head and quite right a fairy with blonde hair, and a cute, green dress was sitting there.

"Where did you come from?" Regina asked her.

"I live near here, have you come for the boy?" she asked them. She had heard the other fairies talk.

"We have yes," said Regina.

"Good, he does not belong here, none of them does, but he's special and he needs you. He's been crying for his mommy, it is heart breaking. He has fought so hard for so many days, but now he is too weak," said Tinkerbell with a heavy sigh.

"My poor little boy," she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I suspect that had you not come Peter would have ripped his shadow of his body as punishment like he has done with the rest," said Tink.

"He can really do that," A shiver ran down Emma's spine.

"He can and he is," said Tink.

"Why isn't anyone stopping him?" asked Emma.

"He's too powerful, but legend says that once an adult set foot on this island to bring a child back he's finished," said Tink.

"I'm ready," they heard Snow interrupt.

"Okay let's get moving," said Regina in a firm tone.

"Wait how will you get up there?" Emma asked her.

"She'll fly of course," said Tinkerbell and smiled at them.

"She can fly?" Emma asked shocked.

"You both can, the fairies have been blessing you so you can help to take down Pan," said Tinkerbell. Both nodded and Emma started to fire her arrows towards the guards that quickly ran away. Regina ran and jumped shooting up in the air smiling, she could fly, she could really fly. She made a loop before flying over to Henry saying, "Henry, my darling."

By the sound of his mother's voice he slowly opened his eyes, hardly believing what he was seeing, she was flying. She was really flying outside his net. He smiled vaguely at her whispering, "I knew you would come for me."

"Of course, you are my baby, and I love you, now let us get you out," she said, and slowly loosened the net to help him out. Slowly as he got free he hung on to her shoulders, holding on hard, afraid to let go. Her arms wrapped around her and she held him so very tight, whispering, "My boy, my little boy."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	6. The battle of Neverland

**_The battle of Neverland_**

Once they landed, Emma hugged them both so hard, tears falling from her eyes, Regina was crying also. Charming's arm round Snow's waist as they watched the family of three, so broken in every way. They didn't deserve this, not at all.

"He hurt me," Henry cried, holding on to his mothers harder than he ever had before.

"He will pay for that," said Regina in a soft tone, a hand ruffling through his hair. Emma kissing the top of his head, saying, "We need to have the ship ready to leave at once, mom can you send an arrow at Hook?"

"Sure you don't wish him to send it right through him?" she asked with a frown, she had by now seen the marks round Regina's wrist.

"Yes, I need you and dad and Rumple to go in from the ground, Regina and I from the air, Henry will you go in with mom and dad, they will have you covered, and you will do that right?" Emma asked.

"Sure thing, love," said Snow and nodded.

"Is everyone read, I mean Regina can you do this, can you fence and so in the sky?" asked Emma, but what she meant was if she was strong enough.

"I am strong enough, with you by my side I can do this," she said with a nod.

It was then Henry looking from one to the other, knew what he had felt someone had hurt his mom. He hugged her close saying, "We are together now, and he won't hurt you anymore."

"How did you know someone did?" asked Regina, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"I felt it, you being hurt and you being in danger," said he, a tear running down her cheek.

"It will be okay my young one, let us finish this so we can leave," she said in a firm tone, kissing his cheek. Emma that was standing next to Regina, let her hand slide into hers and squeeze it, Regina gave her a small smile.

"Grandpa, do you have a knife or something?" Henry asked, making Charming nod and give him one. The Swan-Mills-Charming family slowly and quietly moved nearer to the camp, hearing Hook and Peter fight still. By the looks of it Peter had the upper hand in the fight. Emma and Regina made a sound, slowly moving up in the air while Snow shot an arrow right next to Hook, making him jump and slowly retract. As he came out he saw them and said, "Nice saving."

"Thank you for stalling, can you get your ship ready?" Snow asked.

"But then how will you get there?" he asked her back.

"We will, just do it," said Snow, he nodded and left, wondering where Regina and Emma was.

Snow, Charming and Henry walked into camp and Charming said, "So you are the one that took Henry, where are the other two idiots."

"Dead and oh yeah dead, didn't need them anymore, who the heck are you?" he asked.

"David James and Snow White Charming, his grandparents and let me tell you his mothers are not too happy about you," he said.

"Mothers, what do you mean by that, he can only have one mother," said Pan confused. To his knowledge all children had a mother and a father, not two mothers.

"Excuse me Pan, but what century exactly do you think we live in?" Charming asked looking at the younger man.

"What do you mean, because after what I can see, clearly you two have to be married," he said, the two seemed to be wearing matching wedding bands. A vicious grin slowly spread across his face as he said, "Wait maybe you are bluffing and you are his parents."

He flew over and yanked Henry from them hardly, making Henry gasp and the Charming look at him shocked. It was at that moment Rumple came to view saying, "Let the boy go!"

"Or what are you going to do, grandpa," said Pan, laughing of the old man with his cane.

"I can do far more than it seem, or what do you say Regina," he said looking up at the sky.

"I do agree, and I say that you let our son go now," said Regina, looking down on Pan high above him, next to her, holding her hand was Emma.

"You don't want to mess with us, Pan," said Emma, frowning at him.

He swallowed hard looking up at the two flying women, saying, "You are adults you shouldn't be able to fly."

"So are you going to let him go," Regina making a red fireball appear in her hand. She nuzzled Emma's cheek whispering, "You can do it, dearest, I know you can."

Emma blushed mimicking Regina's movement, making a blue fireball appear in her hand. She could see her parents' jaws drop by this and she and Regina threw them on either side of Pan making him drop Henry's arms in surprise. Rumple used his powers to get Henry to him as Pan flew up to the two ladies. He looked at Regina saying, "You are his mother, he was taken from you."

"Yes what did you do to his kidnappers?" Regina demanded to know.

"I ripped their shadows off and killed them, do you want me to demonstrate that?" he said coming closer.

"I like my shadow thank you," she said, Emma nodded to confirm that.

"I was actually hoping you would show up," said Peter, looking at Regina with a triumphant smile.

"Sorry what?" she said, caught off guard.

"That was actually why I captured young Henry, so he would tell me your secret, sadly your young boy isn't very cooperative," he said moving closer, Emma could feel how Regina squeezed her hand. She knew she was scared. Maybe even terrified.

"He got that from me, we only work for good," said Regina.

"Funny, I heard the opposite from my former employees, I heard you are as evil as they come," he said, wondering what her response would be.

"She was as evil as they come with good reason," said Emma in a sympathetic tone.

"What I am what I am now is irrelevant, what do you want with me, why did you take our son?" Regina demanded to know in a harsh tone. She was starting to get enough if this man that was thinking like a boy. To him this was nothing but a game.

"I want you to teach me how I can be young forever in your world," he said.

"I can't do that," she said with a shrug.

"Yet you managed to have yourself and a whole town stay the same age for twenty-age years," he said.

"He makes a good case," said Emma, and Regina sighed.

"I can't and I will not teach you how to do so, isn't it enough that you have all these children trapped, that you are torturing them, and it does have to stop," said Regina.

"You cannot come here and tell me what to do, you are not…" he stopped, raising his sword at her.

"I'm not your mother, which reminds me do you even have one," she taunted him, she and Emma raising their swords as well.

"You are going to pay, for that comment and for ruining everything," he said, going at her. She and Emma going back at him. Regina couldn't help but to think how weird this was, having a fencing match in the air.

He heaved for air moments later as he had gotten a high kick in his abdomen by Emma. How was they doing this, they were adults they were not meant to fight, at least not this good. Regina's eyes went down to the ground to Henry, he was watching, cheering. However that move for her part would be fatal as he used the back of his sword hitting her hard over the shoulder blades, then her back, making her fall and fast.

Emma's eyes widened in terror as she struck a final blew on Pan, throwing some grey dust at him, saying, "I curse you to never leave this island, you will never find happiness and you will grow old here."

She dived and fast trying to catch up with her love, not fast enough though, luckily Charming managed to capture her just in time. She however seemed to be lying lifeless in his arms. Emma landed as Henry stroke his mother's cheek, whispering, "Mommy, wake up!"

"Regina, sweetheart, please," Emma whispered, feeling a lump in her throat as the other woman did not open her beautiful, dark eyes. Charming, Rumple and Snow decided it was time to leave the island and for good, he carrying the evil queen down to the beach as the lost boys looked after them. Pan seemed to be trapped in an invisible net held by the trees as he could not move, even how hard he tried.

* * *

Once at the beach Emma flew to get the boat, as she returned she saw Tink sitting next to Regina's shoulder, she stroked her cheek with her tiny hand. A tear leaving her eye. Emma bent her head saying, "Thank you for helping us Miss Bell."

"You are welcome, I'm glad you managed to save him," she said with a sad smile.

"As are we, she'll be alright don't worry," said Emma, trying to keep her hope up as Charming and Rumple got her in the boat. As she waved goodbye to Tink she wished she could have done more to help the other children. Now however Regina would be her only concern.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Saving Regina

**_Saving Regina_**

Once they had gotten back to the ship Charming carried Regina down to the cabin and lay her down every so gently. Henry on his tail, sitting down next to his mother, stroking her cheek ever so gently. Spite the fact that she was unconscious her cheeks were red as roses and she seemed to be glowing. Charming had placed her so her hands were folded over her chest. Snow standing next to Emma in the doorway, frowned as she looked at Charming saying, "Is this what I looked like when you found me so many years ago?"

"Yes, only you weren't glowing like she is, she is so beautiful she could take your breath away," he said, looking at his wife.

She frowned and said, "She really is the fairest of them all in every way."

"Do you know how bad her injury is?" Emma asked her father.

"I would assume that she is just badly beaten and her backside is blue, and that she is unconscious due to the fact that she has been through too much. Her body and mind couldn't take it anymore," he said.

"Emma maybe if you kiss her she would wake?" Henry asked looking over at his mother.

"I can try, but I doubt it," she said, slowly walking over, and kneeling next to Regina, she bent down and kissed her red lips. Sadly it had no effect on the other woman. The blonde sighed, her forehead resting against her lover's folded hands.

Charming touched his wife's shoulder, and she moved out along with Henry, leaving the two lovers to themselves. Emma kissed her hands then her lips, whispering, "I know you can hear me, I won't leave until you wake, my queen."

* * *

Once up on the deck Rumpelstiltskin approached them and asked, "Any change?"

"No it is uncertain to say how long it will take for her to wake," said Charming with a heavy sigh.

"And Emma?" he asked, his voice deeply concerned.

"I would assume she is banged up, right now she is by Regina's side," Snow answered.

"I assumed as much," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked Snow, looking at the older man with worried eyes.

"Just worried about Bae," he said with another heavy sigh.

"We're going to get Neal now right?" asked Henry that had come to them, hearing the subject of discussion.

"Of course, Henry," said Snow in a soft tone.

"I'm hungry, does this ship have any food?" asked Henry, looking at his grandmother. She didn't notice until that moment he had lost some weight while he had been away. She nodded and took him with her down to the galley.

* * *

As David James and Rumple continued to discuss the matter, Hook was watching them from the higher deck. He was keeping track of all of his crew, knowing Emma most likely was watching over her love, not giving him much chance to get to her. He sighed as he heard Smee ask, "Where to now Captain?"

"We have to get to Fairytale land, we need to find Neal dead or alive," said Hook, turning his ship two degrees to the port.

"You really shouldn't have harmed her," said Smee, referring of course to Regina.

"Do you dare to say against your Captain?" asked Hook.

"Of course not," he said, scared he would be thrown overboard.

"Tell Charming to tend to the powder monkey's," said Hook annoyed. Smee nodded and went to tell Charming to look after the canons and Rumple to take care of one of the main sails. It had gotten torn on the journey due to the heavy storms.

Hook was grumbling over the fact there was no way he could get to Regina now. Emma would obviously not leave her side as long as she was unconscious, and if he ordered her around she would know right away.

He steered the ship to the north as he was trying to figure out how to get to the queen. Opportunity would strike the next night when Emma had to leave her love unguarded to get something to eat and drink from the galley. Rumple was steering the ship and Smee was on guard. Hook already being downstairs could hear Emma talking to her mother wondering if her love would ever wake up again, her mother told her she would when her body and mind was ready. Hook however didn't need her to be ready for what he had in mind. _Less ready less fight._

The middle-aged man slowly made his way to the cabin ever so quietly, where he found her sleeping still. Or at least that was what it looked like. He bent down whispering, "Not too tough now, are you, majesty."

She of course wouldn't respond, she was just lying there just like Snow White had once done, thanks to herself. He didn't waste any time, he quickly removed her top and black bra. His filthy hands caressing he soft, glowing skin. She was surrounded by a shade of bright pink light, like she was surrounded by now, her heart no matter her doings, was pure he knew.

For a second he felt bad about doing it, ruining something so pure, touching an unconscious woman, marking her like he did. Only for a second though, after all he was a pirate, his ship and he did to his crew as he wished. His rough lips kissing her skin, his hands touching her in a rough manor, his hardness growing in his pants.

Regina who was far away in her dream world had heard the voices of Emma, Snow and Charming so far away. She had heard how Snow had said she was the fairest of them all; then again she had heard her say so once or twice before. She would hate to admit it, but deep down hate aside she loved Snow. After all she was the only daughter she had ever had and therefore her first child, whether she had given birth to her or not.

**_Birth, Regina always wanted children; she planned to have them with her Daniel. However that story did not have a happy ending, come to think of it none of her stories did, they always included heartache and deep pain. She sometimes felt cursed, because after all she had a heart and she had so much love, still no one saw it. Not before there was Henry and even he had denied her for so long, until Emma._**

**_Emma, where was her white knight in a very rusty armor, why was she not with her, why could she not hear her soft voice in the darkness surrounding her. Instead she heard groans, panting, he was there on her. One her, but not in her yet. She didn't want him in her and on her, not now, not ever again. She tried to move, but her body wouldn't obey her, not now, she was drained. Even too drained to cry. She needed to open her eyes, she needed him to see she was aware he was there._**

Using the last strength she could muster she opened them and said, "Get off me!"

Her voice sounded weak and groggy, not like her at all. He would ignore her of course. He would just laugh, getting his cock out of his pants. Going to open hers.

'No, no, no!' she thought using all she had to scream, "Savior, Emma, help me, please, help."

"Oh would you shut it bitch, you are ruining the moment," he snarled at her.

"Emma, help me!" she screamed out again, feeling his hand pressing against her throat. It hurt, everything hurt and her tears were flowing now. She couldn't breathe, she was struggling hard now. Struggling to live, struggling with all she had to have him get off her.

And then there she was in the doorway, with bright light shining around her, her white knight in her rusty armor, dragging him off her, just in time. Dragging him away, she couldn't even curl up, but her sobs came uncontrollably.

Emma dragged him up and threw him on the deck, making Charming and Rumple gasp. She spat at him saying, "You filthy pig, didn't I tell you to stay off her, didn't I warn you."

"You look so damn hot when you are angry, Swan!" he said with his grin. She took and epee out of her belt and let it make a mark over his cheek. She kneed him in the nose with all she had making it crack. She hit him, kicked him, and threw him against the railing before he had time to react, before anyone could stop her. She snarled at him to get on the plank. He pleaded after all it was his ship. She didn't listen, she had had it, and in the end he had no other choice even though it was not appealing with the crocodiles far down there.

Emma snorted again before running down to Regina, having Rumple say, "Remind me to never ever get cross with her?"

"She's a fighter alright, then again he deserved it," said Charming, looking at something hanging on the plank, Hook's jacket. He went out to get it saying, "I guess we have a new Captain now."

Down in the cabin Emma undressed before she lay down next to her sweetheart, pulling her close, letting her feel her warm skin, and cry against it. She was shivering and Emma pulled the cover over them, holding her, feeling how Regina's lips met with hers. She didn't deny her; after all she knew Regina had to feel something.

Regina, now also naked, due to the fact Emma felt it was better to heat her that way, was rubbing her body against Emma. Not in a way she would when she was turned on, but in a way showing she needed closeness.

Emma stroked her backside, she didn't speak. She had moments earlier asking if it was okay that she undressed her, and Regina had nodded. She was okay with her lover doing that. She didn't know why or how just that she was. Regina rested her head against Emma's bosom, falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeats.

"I love you," Emma whispered, as if Regina didn't already knew. She didn't answer though, she was sleeping, exhaustion had taken over, but now she was safe. Wrapped up tightly in the arms of the woman she loved so dearly. Her savior, her Emma, her knight, her Princess, her all.

* * *

It was a few days later, Emma was by the rudder in Hook's jacket, sailing the ship, when she felt some arms wrap around her waist, and Regina leaned her head against her shoulder.

"So how long do you think this journey will take, Captain Swan?" Regina asked, closing her eyes, just standing there in the sun. Feeling a soft breeze sweep across her cheek. She was happy, really happy, feeling free and so loved. The last few days had helped her heal slowly, thanks to her Emma. And of course their young son that now was standing by the railing looking out.

"I would assume four more days at the most, and then we should be in Fairytale land," Emma estimated.

"Good, but you do know we need to find a way back to Storybrook after finding Neal," said Regina, she was sure he was still alive somewhere there.

"Why, was it really that bad there?" asked Emma.

"I don't mind the castles and all I had, but I cannot go much longer without a decent shower," said Regina with a huff. Emma just laughed; glad that some things would never change.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Appely Ever After

**_Author's Note: _**A friend of mine requested the title for this chapter, and as I like the idea I figured I would use it, after all we do love Regina loves her apples :o)

* * *

**_Appely Ever After_**

Regina let the hot water flow down her body, surrounding her, feeling how it crashed down around her. She had been out for her regular morning run and now she needed a shower before starting on her daily tasks.

"Mom!" she heard Henry yell from somewhere in the hallway.

"In the shower!" she called back.

"I need you to sign a slip from the teacher," he yelled.

She groaned as she turned the shower off and got out. She quickly dried herself off and looked in the mirror, the bites Hook had left on her body three years prior had left her with some ugly scars. She shivered even by the thought. It had taken her and Emma some time to make love gently as she had been rough and fast to get him off her skin. The blonde had however let her. Until she couldn't. The first time she had had a go at Emma had been in the enchanted forests when they had gotten there. She had needed it so badly; to do that, desire had driven them both. Kisses, touches, it had all been a blur, until Regina had come so hard, driven so wet by her love.

Another shiver went through her, this time of lust by thinking of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Henry yelling, "Mooom!"

"Coming, I'm coming," she called back at him, as she put on her purple silk pajamas back on and hurried out in the hallway, where he stood holding a note. She looked at it, a fieldtrip. She signed and said, "You will be home after school right?"

"Sure, I have a big assignment I need to work on," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good, your father is coming over and I'm making apple cake," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good," he said, he knew apple cake was Neal's favorite, he came by for dinner every once in a while, to spend time with his son. She ruffled though his hair before he ran down the stairs. She was about to go back to the bathroom and finish up when she got disturbed by angry screams from a room down the hall. She hurried inside and lifted the baby girl up from the crib saying, "You couldn't wait could you, easy mommy is here."

Carefully she opened her pajamas top and let the baby's mouth to one of her nipples. Her name was Cora Danielle after her mother and Daniel ironically enough. It was supposed to be Daniel James after her love and his grandfather, but the boy they had expected turned out to be a girl. She went Cadi though most or Dani, and Regina loved her to bits. Neal had been their donor as a favor towards them after Regina helped save his life. The journey to Fairytale land had taken about five days, and Henry had had the time of his life on the ship. Regina smiled every time she thought about it. He would have made a good pirate had it not been for him being in line for the throne. He was a prince or whatever he choose to become. Regina would never force him to anything, not even magic. After all she was not like her mother.

When they had come ashore they had started looking high and low only to find him in the camp with Aurora, Mulan ad Phillip hanging by a tread. Snow had tended to him like she once had with Regina and Regina had used her magic to help him heal. When healed asked what she wanted in return she had said for him to be a donor for their child. That was mostly due to the fact that they wanted the same father for both children. He had of course agreed and they would start with the procedure as soon as they got back to Storybrooke.

On the journey there Neal had connected with his father and found he was not as bad as he thought at first. He had even gotten a job in his shop. Regina would however wait some years with having their child at it would take her over a year to recover after what Hook did to her. She had gotten pregnant on their first try and she enjoyed every moment of it even if she had been quite ill during the first trimester.

They had gotten a girl, which looked just like Regina, dark hair and dark eyes and the cutest thing that ever were. She sucked hungrily one Regina's breast as she heard Emma from the doorway saying, "You have some milk to spare for me, we're out."

"Cute, Mrs. Mills, cute," Regina said, smiling at her. Emma came over and gave her a soft kiss saying, "You look beautiful today."

"I feel like a wreck, I was up four times to feed her, easy little one," said Regina in a soft tone. Emma sat down on the floor, resting her head in Regina's lap, saying, "I get up when you get up."

"I know….I know," Regina said, stroking though her hair with her free hands. Emma smiled up at her and the brunette, before raising just enough for her lips to touch base with Regina's. The brunette at once returned it giving her a little tongue. Emma baked away stroking her cheek ever so gently, whispering, "Someone's in the mood."

"I'm tight up," Regina making Emma stand up and go behind her, carefully starting to rub her shoulders to make her relax. Regina closed her eyes and let out a moan. Emma bent down kissing her shoulder saying, "Later, sweetheart, she needs to get dressed. The baby let go of her breast and Regina burped her over her other shoulder, before putting on a new diaper and a baby body that said, "My mommy is the evil queen."

It had been a gift from Henry. They past three years he had become gladder she was his mother and he had even hugged her more. She on the other hand had let Neal participate in their lives on her conditions. She didn't mind him all too much, and Emma knew she found him quite handsome.

Once the baby was dressed Regina handed her over to Emma and went to get dressed herself. Coming back she took her and carried her down the stairs. In the kitchen the blonde turned to her saying, "Did you get all you wished for, my queen."

"In the end and with you I will live Appely Ever After," Regina answered, Emma smiled at her, throwing over a red apple from the counter. Regina took a bite in a seductive way saying, "Delicious, but not as much as you, I'm so taking you tonight."

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, I do hope you enjoyed it, and as always feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
